Another Night
by LilNeko
Summary: In one night I fell for you…that one night was all it took for me to be yours…. Now…Now I’m kind of glad we crossed paths once again... sashina second part to One night


**_AN::due to the wonderful review i give you another night...and just so you know this still counts as a continuation so i still have one more sasuke hinata story left, so who knows what'll happen...if i make another section :-) well R&R_**

* * *

Sasuke sat leaning against a tree, holding Hinata close in his arms, as they looked at the night's sky. He didn't feel any need to let her go; he finally had her all to himself. And with that he sat silent smiling as he held her.

"So tell me." Hinata broke the silence and moved her head to the side to look up at him. "Did you ever find Itachi?"

Sasuke gave a sly smirk. "Yes…" He kissed her.

"And?"

"And I killed him…"

Hinata kissed him back. "Congrads." She smiled. "Was it everything you'd hoped for?"

"It was better." He smiled back. He looked down at Hinata, whose eyes showed a little bit of hurt. "But the feeling I got when…when he begged for me to spare him…. the feeling I got as I ripped his throat wide open." He smiled bringing her face to look at him. "Was nothing compared to the feeling I get from having you here, wrapped in my arms. "He whispered into her lips.

Hinata's lips curled into a smile. "Quit lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you." He kissed her again.

"What about Orochimaru?" she asked after receiving the kiss.

"I left that all behind… After I killed Itachi I just kept going."

"Why?"

"Well I abandoned my own village." He smiled. "What made him think I was going to stick around with him?"

Hinata giggled at the comment. "I hope you stick around with me then."

"I think I might." He jokingly smirked. "You seem pretty cool."

Sasuke pulled her closer kissing her neck.

"So tell me about you?" He whispered in her neck. "What's happened to you over the last few years?"

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips kissing her neck gently. "Well, other then training…" She whispered. "I …" her words stopped as she felt Sasuke's fingers travel down her pants.

"Go on…" He smirked rubbing his fingers over he panties.

"I uh…" she let out a soft moan. "I became one of the t…top… Top medical nin…"

"Really?" He whispered kissing behind her ear.

"Uh…" She felt his index and middle finger slip under her panties. "Huh… Number three."

Sasuke slipped his fingers into her opening. "Who were number one and two?"

"L…Lady Tsunade… and Sa…Sakura…"

"How'd that annoying bitch make it to number two?"

"Because…Because of you." She felt him move his fingers in and out of her.

"Because of me?"

"They…they said… that even though… she… she suffered losing you…. She managed… she managed to over come it an…and it made her stronger." Her breaths grew shorter.

"I'm sorry…" He kissed the crook of her neck. "Maybe I should've killed her before I left." He smiled.

Hinata brought her arm to wrap around his neck letting out a small giggle. "May…Maybe."

Sasuke's fingers moved quicker inside her causing Hinata to close her eyes tightly. "S…Sasu…" she moaned. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke knew what that cry meant. He silenced her with a kiss as he moved his fingers in and out of her quickly. Feeling her muscles tighten around them, his lips curled into a smile.

"Then again." He spoke into her lips. "If I would've killed her… I wouldn't have you with me right now."

Hinata felt him remove his fingers and take them from her pants; He took his two fingers and licked her sweet fluids from them. "Yeah…" She smiled. "And then who would you be laying here with?"

"Ha-ha, guess I'd just be by myself?"

Hinata sat back in the position she was in looking up at her missing Nin. "You know… I clearly don't remember distracting you when you were telling me you story." She smiled.

"You were." He smiled back. "I just tried to hold it back for a while, but I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, yeah." She smiled before kissing him.

"It's the truth." He kissed her neck. "I have no reason to lie to you." He smiled back

_This is only the second night of being with you, It's only been one day since I left the village, And you know what? I regret nothing… because I'm with you…my rogue, my sweet, my dangerous nin… _


End file.
